


Two Truths and a Lie

by FixerRefutation



Series: Ouma Kokichi's Theory of 'Happiness.' [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 'childhood' friends, Cause I got nothing, Deal With It, Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, near the end, ouma comes from the same orphanage from maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: She knows who he reminds her of.He knows who she is.He doesn't want to remember.





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> hhh i wrote this running on nothing but pure water
> 
> At 12  
> in the night

Maki sighed, annoyed. Everyone around her was panicking, trying to calm the chaos, or were watching in barely concealed facial expressions.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew that they were trapped in a school (strange choice for a prison), with a two-toned bear posing as the headmaster, claiming that everyone should kill each other, and the others had full reason to panic, but it was altogether useless. After all, panicking was not helping anyone out of this situation.

She unconsciously reached back for her twin tails and gently brushed her fingers through her hair. There were two possibilities; One, this could all be a harmless prank and anytime now other people would jump out and yell, "psyche!"(though that seemed unlikely), or that this was all too real, and through things like **desire** or **motive** , it would be no surprise if teenagers actually killed another (she should know, she was an assassin).

But Maki couldn't just say, "Heyooo, I'm Maki, the **Ultimate Assassin**! ̿ ̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•_•)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ Don't worry, I won't kill you in your sleep (unless you _pay_ me 〆(・∀・＠)  [ [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]  )."

She knew at least some of the kids back at ~~her home~~ the orphanage would jump at the chance to troll anyone, and they would most likely pester her until she actually introduced herself like that to other people. They were annoying, rule-defying, suicidal idiots, but against all odds, somehow, someway, were one of her favorite children to take care of. (She'd never admit it, though)

 _-Maki-chan, Maki-chan!, the one with messy, purple highlighted hair (inexplicably from the Ramen accident. That was just.._ hell. _) would sheepishly yell out to her (they probably lost the annual game of rock-paper-scissors and the pick-the-person-who-was-going-to-tell-Maki-chan-they-screwed-up-_ again  _game)_

_What is it this time, she would sigh in resignation, looking over to them from behind the comforts of her book. They didn't answer, they just grabbed her hand and attempted to run off with it. She'd dryly state, My hand won't come off no matter how hard you try, ~~K̵̴̞̘͉̝̼͖͔̕͞͞o̡͝͝҉̞͈̥̹̙̜k̡̯̥̫̯͉̳͙i͚̭̦͙̺c̢̢͏̻̭͓̙̝̥h̶̵̶̞̗͓̺̳̘͘͟i͜͞͝͞͏̱̜̻̳̩͙~~_

_The boy, a few months younger than her, but still full of energy, slightly pouts, but still pulls at her hand anyway. We have something to show you!, He'd smile, and rolling her eyes fondly, she'd come along with him._

_When he finally leads her to the intended location (telling her that she needed to keep her eyes covered), she could see the hint of multiple bouquets and chocolates. Once he lowers his hand, along with the other children that usually joined him in pranks like this, she can see a scribbled message on a wall, decorated with rainbows and smiling, muscular (?) unicorns, along with poor copies of her face saying, "We love our Makii-Chan!" She would give them, as they dubbed it, her 'disapproving mom look', and pat their heads fondly. They'd smile under the attention, and she'd asked them is they actually paid for everything._

_Needless to say, Maki carried the lighter kids while ~~K̸̢̧̖̞͍͔̣̙̳͡ͅͅǫ̴͏̴͚̠̬̱̯̜͉̮ͅͅk̶̵̢̬͈̰͓̳̲ͅi̸͚̱͎̫̜̤̙̘͍̕͟͠c̷̶̷̡͉̹̻̘͕̝̣h̶̢̡҉̹i̡̡̦͇̰͇̱̹͡ͅ~~  booked it, laughing all the while. -_

But that was a long time ago. She couldn't even remember their names, and they'd probably forgotten about her by now (all for the better, she repeated to herself, until the lie became the truth), and she'd never meet them again.

~~She still misses that little purple twink~~

She was focused on that ~~lie~~ truth that she only stole a single, solitary glance at the boy who had the same purple highlights as that one in the orphanage. His name- he'd introduced himself earlier- what was his name?

He looked awfully familiar,

but she had never met this kid before.

(Had she?)

 

*

 

Kokichi Ouma was severely confused. He never forgot that one really nice caretaker back at the old orphanage _(what was her name?)_ , and the red-clothed girl looked pretty similar to her. Her name- she'd introduced herself as Maki Harukawa, hadn't she? 

It sounded awfully familiar,

but he had never met this girl before.

(hadn't he?)

~~_(..Well, being Kokichi-_ freaking _-Ouma,)_~~

He decided to find out, and while he was at it, maybe he could analyze whether she was trustworthy or not, in this killing game.  He walked over to her, and smiled. 

"Hello, Maki-chann~!" Maki-chan gave a start, looked at him in (..confusion..?) indifference, but gave no sign that she was listening other than a slight tilt of the head. 

"Kokichi. That's your name, isn't it." Kokichi noticed her earlier reaction to his voice, and began a theory. However, he couldn't confirm it for certain until-

"Are you an.. orphan?" Offhandedly, he noticed. Phrased like she couldn't care less, but there was underlying interest in what his answer would be.

"Wellll, that's not very nice to say, Maki-chan~!"

"Just answer the question."

"...fine, you got me~! I'm an orphan, **just like you** , riiight?" Maki-chan looked at him, suspicion dancing in her eyes. Kokichi _knew_ this was a gamble, but he was ~~curious~~ bored, and he wanted to know purely because  ~~he needed someone he could trust~~ he needed to know who was suspicious or not, in this killing game.

Then Maki-chan, the person (he was sure he remembered her) who hated taking care of children like him (who constantly, without fail, got himself booted out of _every_ foster home he was placed in) but somehow, against all odds, were one of her favorites (she frowned at all the other kids) to take care of.

He'd already laid out all the clues for Maki. All she needed was to connect the dots.

*

 

Purple highlights. The air of a troublemaker. A smile so very familiar, and full of energy. And the recollection of her being an orphan, just like him. Kokichi Ouma. 

Kokichi Ouma.

The kid that got booted out of every foster home he was placed in (when she asked, he replied, "To see you, Maki-chan!" with a smile of no regrets), the one that ran off a little before she was selected to become an assassin (through loads of blackmail, and the threat of the orphanage's funds at sake)

Maki Harukawa knew Kokichi Ouma. 

This was no mistake.

Through that _hell_ , that memory of Kokichi and the orphanage children kept her alive, through her tears, through her misery and her absolute _loneliness_ called assassin training, that was her **motive**.

Maki moved past Kokichi, and whispered in his ear, "Talk to me later. Outside the gym, to the library."

Kokichi nods, almost imperceptibly, as she passes by him in an attempt to make their conversation seem like just an introduction.

 

*

After everyone is banded with Kaede, Kokichi moved out of the gym to the library (Maki had disappeared, so he decided that she would be off to the library by now), and sees Maki in the corner of one of the rooms.

Almost immediately, he blurts out, "Where have you been?" He stopped, and she sat him down on the floor, and told him what happened after she left.

Both of Kokichi's hands reached out to hug Maki, and she slowly, hesitantly, reciprocated the hug, still unused to this warmth she felt after years of being an assassin.

(Kokichi labeled Maki as one of the most trustworthy due to their previous experiences.)

(Maki decided that she would form an alliance with the troublemaker (mostly so he wouldn't prank her).)

They spent time recounting on the orphanage, him telling her stories he was sure she couldn't remember, and she told him about the muscular unicorns he had once spray-painted on a wall (he told her that he'd rather not remember that; she just gave him a poker face that was surely her laughing on the inside at his _interesting_ tastes).

**Author's Note:**

> LEMME EXPLAIN:  
> There's a lot of repetition 'cause I like to think Maki and Ouma's thought processes are similar (not the same, and really different, but in terms of analyzing, well..) I really hope this made sense, ahaha  
> The title, Two Truths and a Lie is called that because the summary is quite literally two truths and a lie  
> (I AM SO VERY DEAD IM SORRy )  
> \-----  
> Maki: ...ouma, if you so much as touch my room-
> 
> Kokichi: I swear, the last time was an accident!
> 
> Maki: ..even the purple spray paint on my wall that said, "K0kiCH1 OUm4 Wazu Hure?"
> 
> Kokichi: I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL BACK THEN, OKAY?!
> 
> Maki: so it wasn't an accident-
> 
> Kokichi: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLAAAAA
> 
> Maki: ..I regret this.


End file.
